


Shelter

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [36]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Rutting, Wolf Sex, all kinds of monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Life hasn't spared Kili pain, he had it difficult from the start and his decisions made some things worse. Being a single omega with children gave him a bad name and reputation. So in the struggle to give his children a normal life, he decides to abandon their home and move to a wolf settlement.He finds himself in a pack governed by a strong alpha figure - Thorin.Will he be accepted?Will he manage to fulfill his dreams of a dog shelter and safety for his family?





	1. Chapter 1

“Come inside!” Kili scolded his kids. Instead of unpacking and seeing their new home, they were busy greeting the neighbor's dog. Those little mutts.

“Nice to see you!” Someone waved.

“Good afternoon!” Kili waved, he knew making new friends was crucial. Especially for his children. He had no idea yet who from his neighbors was one of them, but keeping good contacts with all inhabitants meant a safe place to live for his children.

“That dog is cool!” Rin declared with enthusiasm. They all loved dogs, it was in their nature. They had lots of dogs, living in their old forest home. Soon they would have a new center and things would go well eventually.

“The house is huge!” Frerin rushed inside to take a look around.

“Close the gate!” Kili yelled at Dior.

“Is there going to be enough space for the dogs?” Rin pointed to the huge yard. It was tiny in comparison to their old home, but big enough.

“Yes.” Kili petted his dark hair with affection. “Come, we need to unpack.”

“I miss the dogs.” Dior complained.

“They will arrive soon.” Kili brushed his hair. “I got an appointment with a contractor to prepare the yard behind the house.”

“Can we help you plan it all?” Dior asked eagerly.

“I wouldn’t manage to get it done without you.” Kili kissed his pale blond hair. “Get going, we’ve got lots of work to do.”

“Can I choose my room?” Frerin rushed up the stairs.

“I want to be first!” Rin rushed after him clearly angry.

\-------

Settling in took a long time, they had the huge car load to unpack, and arrange in their new rooms. After the huge fight about rooms, Frerin and Thorin had two twin rooms with a bathroom in the middle. Dior took the one overlooking the front yard and Kili the one overlooking the back.

“Wow!” Frerin was stunned seeing the huge attic. “What are we going to do here?”

“I was thinking... a cinema room?” Kili smiled.

“A cinema at home?” Dior smiled happily.

“I love the smell of the forest here!” Rin kept opening all the windows.

“Fresh and light, but close those windows unless you want to get a job to pay for the heating bills...” Kili laughed.

“You little brat...” Frerin brushed Rin on the head, and both clashed for a moment.

“Dinner time!” Kili hopped down the stairs.

“Pizza?” Dior asked with hope.

“Of course! I’ll go shopping first thing in the morning!” Kili smiled.

“Can I chose which one?” Rin demanded immediately trying to assert his alpha role in their tiny family.

\------

Kili glanced at the workers now diligently making the yard ready. They had a nice barn at the back, and a stable. He wasn’t planning on keeping horses, but it would be perfect for dog pens. They would each have a indoor quarters, and a few safe outdoor yards. He kept calling Bilbo, but his old friend assured him all the dogs were safe, but missed them terribly.

Beorn’s legacy for all of them. His vision of a professional dog shelter for retired service dogs was now really coming true. And to Kili’s surprise it could bring good money, the military gave a lot of funding for the purpose.

He felt pride seeing his boys roam around the yard, they have come far, but moving to a settlement where many people like them lived could be challenging in many aspects. Beorn assured him the settlement was peaceful, but he knew what their people thought of people like him. For most of their kind, he was just a mateless whore. And his kids were nameless bastards. Just like he was. And now he had to forge a life for them and a good future.

“So when are we transporting them?” Frerin rushed in breathless.

“Tomorrow, we’re going there first thing in the morning!” Kili decided.

“Yay!” Dior laughed like crazy, and Kili realized one crucial fact, he would never regret going to the Annual Rut three times. Thanks to that, despite being who he was, he was blessed with the most gorgeous children ever.

Kili looked away at the photo hanging now on the main wall. Beorn. The man who took him in as a pup, raised him despite his unknown origin and gave him everything Kili had.

“We all loved him.” Frerin whispered with emotion.

“We were blessed to have him in our lives.” Kili kissed his hair gently. “Now let’s make him proud.”

\-------

Kili felt quite a few eyes judge him, but he pretended he didn’t notice anything. He knew their people could smell him from afar, so he just calmly continued to do his shopping. They ate a lot, and the dogs ate even more, so their shopping list would make any dietician depressed. Meat and cheese in all forms, just a bit of other things. Sometimes the boys wanted some fish, but it was only from time to time.

Kili eyed the shop assistant and immediately realized she was one of them.

“So you moved into the old Kallan home up the road near the forest?” She asked with a smile.

“I’m Kili! A pleasure to meet you!” He reached his hand towards her. She took it with a kind smile.

“I’m Noreen.” She smiled. “There are quite a few of us living here in the area, so you’d best meet the Boss.”

“I have his permission to settle.” Kili smiled, and evidently put her at ease.

“So are you going to search for a job here?” She asked.

“I actually brought my job with me. I’m a dog trainer.” He smiled.

“How fitting!” She smiled. She told him the price and he paid using his credit card.

\------

Kili read the message again and again, the first one he would go alone, but he knew they will also want to meet his kids. His hands were trembling.

“If they don’t like us, will we have to move again?” Frerin’s voice reached him from afar.

“Pray they accept me.” Kili whispered.

“I’ll make sure everything is fine here at home.” Frerin assured him.

“You’re my greatest treasure.” Kili smiled, suddenly filled with hope.

The drive was short, the huge majestic mansion at the top of the hill smelled claimed territory from afar. The scent of an alpha in power. He had to give both his alpha sons a pack, and this was the price. He would have to submit, and that might mean submitting in every possible way, the sexual one included.

Had they been all born omegas, just like he was, he would have done just like Beorn. Raise them in the forest away from anyone. But alphas need a pack for stable social growth, otherwise they could become monsters...

“The Boss is waiting for you.” A shy looking omega opened the door.

“Thank you.” Kili walked towards the office on trembling legs.

The alpha was majestic and strong, typical for someone capable of maintaining such a large pack. He had dark hair traced with silver, and when he finally looked at Kili, he saw two very cold blue eyes.

“I would like to know your intentions of settling here.” The man pointed to the chair.

“I’m searching for a calm safe place for me and my family. We mean your pack no trouble, and we will not be a burden.” Kili spoke in a hesitant voice.

“What job are you going to try to seek out?” He glared at Kili.

“I’m a serviced dog trainer and handler. I’m planning to set up a training facility and shelter for retired service dogs. The military pays well for such services.” Kili explained.

“So you’re planning to be independent financially from the pack?” He demanded.

“I can’t imagine this working otherwise. I don’t want us to be a burden to anyone.” Kili spoke with emotion.

“So you’re not planning to sell your body to any alpha that shows up?” The old alpha hissed, and Kili immediately went red. Slowly he shook his head.

“When was your last heat?” The alpha’s voice was kinder.

“Six years ago.” Kili whispered. “I’ve been withering since my third pup.”

“So tell me about your children.” He demanded.

“My eldest is an alpha, he’s strong and smart. My second is an omega just like me, and he’s really talented at school.” Kili tried to convey what he felt. “My youngest is a live and crazy one, but he’s got a great heart.”

“Provided you focus your attention on your children and your job, and all four of you won’t seek trouble, I have nothing against you settling here.” He spoke gently. “But you will have to accept my rule here and obey my orders.”

Kili frantically nodded. “Whatever you say my alpha.”

“There are a few annual pack events I expect you all to take part, and when your alpha boys begin blooming I will give them my guidance and attention.” He promised. “You all are not to take form in front of normal humans, but everyone is used to seeing wolves in the woods. Make sure your dogs don’t venture there.”

“As you wish my alpha.” Kili nodded with submission, which was difficult for him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to ask for anything outrageous from you.” He smiled. “This really is a peaceful settlement, so if anyone hurts you or your kids, they will answer to me.”

“Thank you my alpha...” Kili felt the tears come up to his eyes. All those years of hostility and feeling lost suddenly were over.

“Good luck with your dog shelter! We all love dogs here!” He smiled reassuringly. “And if it happens that you do need support, just come and talk to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Going and getting the dog was soothing for all of them. Their five permanent family members absolutely thrilled to see them arrive.

“I’ve just prepared lunch!” Bilbo called them inside.

“Thank you for taking care of everything!” Kili smiled.

“No problem, after all I rented this place to have a holiday. The dogs are just a most welcome perk.” Bilbo laughed.

“So how do you like your new house?” Pim rushed down to greet them.

“It’s huge!” Frerin told her. “So huge you could all and visit!”

“We wouldn’t want to intrude!” Bilbo laughed.

“We wouldn’t mind at all!” Kili assured him.

“You’re more like family!” Frerin supported his father.

“I can’t comprehend why you decided to move away... you could have just come and stayed with us in San Francisco!” Vinca scolded them.

“Look on the bright side of things, we will have just forty minutes by car to visit them!” Bilbo made her realize.

“And you must come every weekend!” Rin insisted.

“I just love this place...” Vinca looked out the window. “I hope you’re not planning to sell it?”

“Of course not!” Kili assured her. “Gandalf is renting for the whole winter and we’ll come back for summer.”

“And we were hoping all of you would come with us!” Frerin dropped the news.

“What a gracious invitation we cannot reject.” Bilbo smiled.

“So when can we visit?” Pim looked at them with tension.

“The first weekend as school starts?” Kili proposed, knowing they would be back in San Fran by then.

“Sounds like a date!” Bilbo agreed. “Let’s go and make a campfire!”

They stayed and chatted a few hours, only to walk back to the van.

“So how are we doing this?” Frerin was suddenly worried.

“We squish!” Kili opened the door and put Dior and Rin on their places. The dogs didn’t need more encouragement, as soon as Kili stepped away they rushed inside, one sitting in between boys and two on the floor.

“Come Shelob and Bolg!” Kili pushed the other two inside the back.

“We’re in!” He smiled.

“You never cease to amaze me.” Frerin admitted. “Let’s go home!”

“Let’s go!” Kili started the car and they waved to their friends.

“Did we really have to move?” Dior suddenly asked from the back as they felt their ranch.

“I told you, growing in a pack... is the only way for all three of you.” Kili reminded him, it was an endless topic for conversation. “You will all go to a normal school, a school where there are people just like you. You will make friends with people just like you, and have the protection of a group.”

“You grew up fine without all that!” Rin hissed.

“I might have... but in fact I always wanted a pack.” Kili told him calmly. “I’m doing what’s best for all of you, and having a pack means safety in these dreadful times.”

“I pray you’re right...” Frerin’s voice didn’t sound enthusiastic at all.

“I know I’m right.” Kili left no space for discussion. Despite being an omega, he was the head of their tiny family, and even his alpha sons could not dominate him.

“I hope the dogs like it there...” Rin whispered with worry.

“They will love it!” Dior was more optimistic, especially with Smaug’s huge head in his lap.

\------

“This place already feels like home!” Frerin sat down on the couch in between Smaug, Azog and Bolg. He had to squeeze his way in.

“It kind of does... I’m not sure how school will go...” Dior was wrapped in a blanket along with Shelob and Snaga.

“Soon we’re getting our friend trainees and residents!” Kili announced. “I just got a call! We’re getting four puppies meant to be search and rescue dogs and two older retired dogs!”

“Puppies!” Rin was thrilled. “Will they sleep in my room?” He demanded.

“We need to prepare four rooms, their future handlers will be visiting us so the dogs get used to them.” Kili announced.

“The rooms above the stables?” Frerin suggested. It was their house’s biggest advantage, it was endlessly huge.

“Yup!” Kili smiled. “I’m going to need your help! In two week school starts and then you will have to manage both with duties and with learning.”

“We know Dad.” Frerin told him calmly.

“Bilbo and the kids will come to visit!” Rin reminded them.

“Tomorrow we have a meeting with the alpha, he wants to get to know you all.” Kili dropped the news that made his talkative children silent.

“Is he... nice?” Dior asked in a trembling voice.

“Yes, he’s kind.” Kili assured him, but he could see the fear in all their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin had no idea what to think about the new omega settling into town. The letters from Beorn were touching, and his old friend, the last remnant of a powerful pack, spoke highly of the cub he found abandoned in the woods. The omega decided to live a life of solitude, just like Beorn, but now as his alpha children were growing he was ready to submit.

The omega’s eyes screamed defiance, intelligence and strong will, and Thorin was surprised to find it made him respect him the moment he met him. He was an omega with the soul of an alpha, ideas how to manage in life and determination to live as he pleased. Few would go to the Rut just to have children, and even fewer would raise those children. But this omega was proud and strong. And he didn’t fear being called a whore. That one comment made him so angry that Thorin saw the huge strength in that slim body.

He knew his pack well and many would hiss under their noses at the strong unmated omega with three children. But he also knew quite a few who should accept him no questions asked. The last thing he had to do now was meet the three cubs.

The loud dog barking brought joy to his old heart, dogs were closer to them than humans. Almost like family. The sight of a tiny boy running around with five huge German Shepherds made Thorin smile. He could envision himself from the past.

“Dad he’s here!” The boy immediately noticed him, and all dogs glared at him.

Such powerful dogs could constitute a substitution of a pack, and give the boys mental stability any alpha might need.

Soon the omega rushed to the gate and all dogs followed.

“This is my youngest – Rin!” He introduced the boy first. “And these are our pets, Smaug, Azog, Bolg, Snaga and Shelob.”

Thorin glanced at the boy, his blue eyes and dark hair gave him a strange déjà vu feeling. The boy was an alpha, and Thorin could feel it. Those eyes were daring and strong.

“This way please! Lunch is almost ready!” Kili showed him towards the house with a smile.

“I like the way you prepared the yard for the needs of your dogs.” Thorin complimented.

“We’re going to have four puppies soon!” The boy suddenly declared. “And we’re going to teach them everything!”

“That’s a lot of work, puppies require more attention.” Thorin told him gently.

“No matter! The dogs will help us!” Rin told him. “They used to babysit me and they did fine.”

“Of course they did!” Kili smiled. “They are like family to us.”

“I can imagine, it’s only natural.” Thorin spoke warmly. “Something smells delicious!” He smiled on entry.

“Go and help set up the table!” Kili rushed Rin to go to the kitchen. “Spot!” He told the dogs calmly, and under his supervision all of them went to designated mats.

“This way please...” Kili showed him into the dining room. “This is Frerin, my eldest.”

Thorin stood there so stunned he had no idea what to say. The boy was... so alike to his son that his heart stopped. The same blue eyes, daring and strong. The same blond hair and strong built. It was as if time shifted back twenty years.

The boy lowered his head and seemed nervous, but those blue eyes were equally defiant as his own son’s.

“This is Dior!” Kili embraced the slim omega boy. The boy had pale blond hair, and deep black eyes of his father.

“A pleasure to meet you both! So who cooked dinner?” Thorin asked.

“Frerin did.” Kili smiled.

“Smells delicious.” Thorin complimented and he saw the oldest boy glance shyly at him.

“Can I sit here?” Tiny Rin wanted to sit right next to him.

“Yes, you may.” Kili easily agreed, to his surprise Frerin didn’t even ask, he immediately sat next to the older alpha.

“So have you signed up to the local school?” Thorin asked them slowly.

“Yes, I already handled the paperwork.” Kili told him.

“Good. You can use my name if needed.” He told him calmly. “After all as Mayor I can do a lot in this town.”

“So you took up a position in the council?” Frerin asked curiously.

“It gives me power both over our people and the normal people.” Thorin smiled. “And assures safety to all in the area.”

“So do you have any dogs?” Rin asked.

“Not anymore, but I used to have many different types.” Thorin told him. “One of ours has a dog shelter closer to San Francisco, and some people volunteer there.”

“Can we go there daddy?” Dior asked shyly.

“Why not!” Kili smiled. “Helping dogs is like a family calling.”

“We’re going to have four puppies!” Dior told him.

“I already told him that!” Rin exclaimed.

“Talk nicer to your brother.” Thorin told him calmly, the tiny boy looked down ashamed.

“We’re also getting two old retired service war dogs.” Frerin told him calmly.

“So that will give us eleven dogs.” Dior counted with a huge smile.

“It’s going to be fun.” Thorin smiled.

“Could we go to the forest together?” Rin asked the strong man.

Thorin just blinked, but smiled as an answer. “Why not!”

“The food is ready!” Frerin declared as the bell rang.

“I’ll help you!” Kili followed him to get the food.

“So can we stay?” Rin grunted at Thorin as he was left alone with the two younger kids.

“Of course.” Thorin shrugged, and the relief on both their faces was priceless. “But you all have to go to school, learn and behave properly.” He set a condition.

The younger boy cringed a bit, but the middle boy nodded eagerly.

“We hope you like lasagna!” Kili placed the dish on the table.

“Smaug back to spot!” Kili scolded the dog who sneaked up on them.

“He loves lasagna...” Rin whispered to the old alpha.

“No wonder, it smells divine!” Thorin agreed, and the tiny boy giggled.

\-------

Upon arriving home Thorin was struck with the dead silence in his huge mansion. The boys were like a wave of energy, talking and communicating. They felt the need to connect, and they didn’t show much fear. He felt like they needed to connect to him. There was no question that they accepted him, and they would try to behave.

But what bothered him was the echo of the past. Fili was gone, he abandoned the pack years ago. He rejected authority, and he rejected pack life. Thorin had no idea where his only child was or what he was doing, but he was certain it wasn’t anything good.

Fili was unstable ever since he was a teenager, he became defiant and strong headed, and they clashed every single day. Both of them knew the rules of old, a battle till death. So Fili just packed and left.

Thorin paid for his high school away from their people, and later for his college. He got a message or two a year, and he was all alone.

The oldest boy... looked just like Fili and Thorin felt a deep need to know. All his instincts were telling him the first impression was true. The boy smelled like family, all of them did. He had no idea if Fili came into their life, or if he fathered any of the kids, but Thorin felt obliged now more than before.

He pulled out the family photo album and began browsing.

And then all the shit from the past hit him tenfold and reminded him why he didn’t have dogs anymore. They died too fast...

“Burno, Terry and Dale.” He caressed of photo of his best childhood friends. He grew up in safety of a strong pack. This grandfather Thror rules the town with iron fists. He was the first to settle there and bring their family along. His father however did what Fili did. He ventured away from the pack and never returned. It was Thorin who had to take over.

Then his heart froze. A strong feeling of déjà vu. Him playing with the dogs. Tiny Rin looked just like him in his earliest years...

With trembling hands he flipped the album, just to see his omega brother. Frerin. The boy carried not only his name, but also his bearing. Blond hair and blue eyes. Frerin was kind and smiled a lot, until... Until she was banished and he followed her.

He rarely thought of her. She had a name fitting her character, Desire... An alpha female with extreme allure, a stray claiming to be his father’s daughter... But it was never proven. Frerin fell in love with her and when Thror banished her, he left with her. To an unknown fate.

Fili, his beloved son. Such a cute and kind baby. Such a good child... and a very difficult teenager. Blond like Frerin and strong just like Thorin was. His mate died giving birth to him, but they knew each other briefly. It was a bonding arranged by Thror, and Thorin never felt the need to seek out other omegas as spouses. He had a fair share of affairs with humans, but he didn’t feel like having more children.

Frerin looked a lot like Fili, and the sudden ominous feeling made Thorin feel weak. He reached for his heart medication, and deep down he knew he was growing weak. Too weak to be pack leader, and that was a real danger to his pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin hated school since day one, they constantly wanted something from him. He hated learning but most of all he hated those kids who provoked fights. A Rin knew he could not get into any fights. His dad would kill him otherwise.

As his classes ended he saw Frerin wait for him.

“Are you ready to go home?” He asked his younger brother. “How was your day?”

“Like crap.” Rin hissed. “Where is Dior?”

“No idea but we’d better find him.” Frerin pulled him along.

“Do you think he got into trouble?” Rin asked.

“Or trouble found him.” Frerin replied and rushed.

They found him in front of the lockers.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Frerin hissed at the three humans now circling around his brother.

“What’s that to you? Are you here to defend this little fag?” The dark skinned boy hissed.

“Step away from my brother.” Frerin spoke in a deep threatening tone.

“If he’s a fag and you’re his brother... that means you’re also a fag...” The other boy grunted angrily.

“Step away from him.” Rin yelled at them.

“Take my advice, as much as you don’t want to get into trouble, messing with my brother is a really bad idea.” Frerin told them slowly. “So step away from him.” His voice was deep and threatening.

“Did they hurt you?” Frerin took his hand gently, as they boys eventually walked away.

“They wanted to...” Dior had tears in his eyes.

“Don’t worry much about them.” Frerin assured him. “If they bring too much trouble I will handle them.”

“Dad said no fights...” Dior reminded him.

“Dad also told me to protect you. Do you know their names?” Frerin demanded.

Dior simply nodded.

“Let’s go.” Frerin pulled him outside.

“Daddy!” Dior smiled seeing their father walk calmly their way with all five dogs on either sides. He ran there with emotion.

“What’s wrong?” Kili immediately realized something was bothering him.

“Some stupid kids at school.” Dior told him the truth.

“Frerin?” Kili asked him older son.

“I will handle it if needed.” Frerin grunted. “Nothing really happened, they just got him scared, so I’ll keep an eye on things.”

“Tell me if anything happens, I don’t want any of you to get into trouble.” Kili insisted walking them home. “I’ll be coming to pick you up.”

“Do you think I could go and talk to Thorin? I mean like ask for advice.” Frerin proposed.

“If such an idea came to your mind, that means you should.” Kili gently replied.

\-------

Frerin had no idea why he felt the need to confine in the old alpha, but something in him was pushing him to spend more time with him.

“Remember to ask him to dinner on Friday!” Kili told him before he left.

“I will Dad!” Frerin rushed along the road towards the elegant mansion.

He was walking there with a light heart, somehow he felt trust towards the old alpha, and it made him feel safe.

He rang the doorbell with a trembling heart.

“Come inside.” The alpha opened the door. “What do I owe the pleasure to?”

“Do you have a moment to talk?” Frerin asked in a worried voice.

“I’ve got all the time in the world.” Thorin pointed to the comfortable armchair. “What seems to be bothering you?”

“Today... three kids were picking on Dior...” Frerin confessed.

“Do they hurt him?” Thorin felt worried.

“They said some really mean things... and for a moment I thought Rin would... lash out on them... I wanted to... rip their heads off... and... I have no idea why I remained in control.” Frer confessed.

“But you did remain in control.” Thorin told him calmly. “Rin is younger so control might come with more difficulty, but the fact is, you did not do anything irrational.”

“How do I deal with them? How do I manage in situations like that?” Frer felt agitated.

“Calmly, with words. If they really cause trouble or hurt him, report it to the teachers, and if they do not react accordingly, come to me.” Thorin promised. “I will personally see them punished if they do anything bad.”

“Is it normal to feel like that?” Frer asked.

“Perfectly normal unfortunately. Our kind is known for rage attacks, inexplicable aggression attacks and violence.” Thorin told him gently.

“So how can we act normal?” Frer asked.

“Control. Balance in character, soul and mind. Living in a pack, living according to rules. All these element comprise of what we could call civilization.” Thorin calmly explained. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you with such questions...” The boy looked down ashamed.

“Those are perfectly normal questions to ask. And you can come here anytime you feel like talking. In the mornings I’m usually at my office in town hall, but you can always come to meet me. I’ll always find time.” Thorin assured him. “As a pack, we’re like family and family should support each other.”

“Thank you... Rin needs... support.” Frer confessed.

“And you don’t?” Thorin asked gently.

But the boy shook his head. “I... don’t experience such mood swings... and I don’t feel torn or bothered.”

“That’s good, but you know it might change when you begin blooming?” Thorin gently told him. “But I’ll be there near you when it happens.”

“Thank you...” Frer whispered. “Dad asked me to invite you to dinner on Friday, our new puppies will arrive by then.”

“I will come. What hour do you normally eat?” Thorin smiled.

“At six.” Frer smiled back.

“I will most certainly be there. Walk home safely.” Thorin walked him to the gate of his property.

\-------

Thorin had no idea why he couldn’t wait to get there, or why the time in between seemed to drag on endlessly. But when Friday came and it was time to go, he put on his jeans, something he hadn’t done in years, and Fili’s old blue jogging sweater.

The moment he entered the yard the dogs rushed to him. Each with a merry smile and wagging tail.

“You’re finally here!” Rin ran to him eagerly.

“Hello little wolf!” Thorin spontaneously lifted him, surprised with the firm weight the boy presented.

He just giggled with delight and held on tight.

“So what’s for dinner today?” He asked the boy.

“Tuna pasta or cheese pasta!” The boy smiled.

“Sounds delicious! Can you show me the puppies?” Thorin asked.

“That way!” Rin pointed to the first room on the right.

“Hyper cute!” Thorin glanced into the puppy pen set up in that room.

“Labradors!” Rin informed him.

“They are going to be trained for search and rescue.” Frer told him from the doorway. “Dinner is served.”

“Can I play with the puppies later?” Thorin asked.

“That’s the main event of the evening.” Frer assured him.

“Welcome!” Kili smiled at him and showed them to the table, not showing any surprise that Thorin was carrying Rin.

“What about the retired dogs? I always thought the handlers would keep them.” Thorin asked as they begun eating.

“Some handlers die or get seriously injured in the line of duty. Sometimes they do not want or cannot take the dog home.” Kili calmly explained. “Our two new dogs have complicated pasts. One became traumatized at war, and the other became too old to serve.”

“They are arriving on Tuesday, flying in straight from Afghanistan.” Kili told them. “I will have to drive to San Francisco to pick them up.”

“I will take care of the kids for you.” Thorin stepped in, feeling needed yet again.

“I don’t want to be a bother...” Kili hesitated.

“No bother. It’s my duty.” Thorin insisted. “I want to.”

“Thank you...” Kili’s hands were trembling.

“Are you coming to the sermon on Sunday?” Thorin asked.

“Sermon?” They all stared at him.

“We created the cover up for the strange things around us, so we meet every week on Sunday, someone talks about strange things... we draw who gets to speak next week... and later we party and eat lots of barbecue meat.” Thorin smiled. “And you’ll meet all of our people.”

“Only our people come?” Frer asked puzzled.

“Some of the human show up from time to time, they are curious of our Church.” Thorin winked at them. “We call ourselves the Selenars.”

“How fitting...” Kili laughed.

“What does it mean?” Rin asked curiously.

“Children of the moon in Latin!” Kili continued laughing. “What a great concept on the whole!”

“We start at one, and the party can drag all evening!” Thorin laughed.

“Are Borin and Farin going to be there?” Frer suddenly asked.

“The O’Neil kids? Of course! They always come!” Thorin smiled.

“Dainy is one of us?” Dior suddenly asked.

“Of course she is! She’s an omega like you!” Thorin smiled.

“Tobur?” Rin shot another name.

“Yup. They have eight kids so you’ll probably meet all of them.” Thorin assured them.

\-------

Kili had no idea why the alpha was spending so much time with them, but somehow his instincts told him no mal intentions were at play. He was kind, and he took care of the kids, and he seemed uninterested in Kili at all. Being harassed was Kili’s greatest fear when joining the pack, but he found himself feeling safe.

The kids loved him, and the way he talked and played with them signaled the alpha seriously took his role as leader.

Sunday was full of surprises, the ‘sermon’ a strange ranting by one female alpha about the beauty of the woods. In fact it was more like a biology lesson than a sermon.

“That’s actually my biology teacher...” Frer whispered to him as it was beginning.

Kili just smiled and with interest listened to the facts he knew all his life. When the sermon/lecture was coming to an end Thorin stood strong in the middle.

“I have a very important announcement to make!” He smiled. “Our congregation has grown yet again! Please welcome Kili, and his three sons Frerin, Dior and Rin. May Mahal watch over them, and may you treat them all kindly.” The last words were in a low dominating tone, the seductive alpha one Kili avoided all his life. But somehow putting his life into the hands of this one alpha seemed safe.

To their surprise everyone clapped, and a tiny girl with red hair ran up to Dior yelling “I knew it!” with the most touching happy smile ever.

“Welcome!” Many people were coming up and introducing themselves, and Kili had trouble remembering all the names.

“It’s time to eat meat!” A huge red haired man called out to everyone’s delight.

“Come!” Thorin lifted little Rin, making another statement.

It was a great day, to finally feel welcome and accepted, and as Kili saw his kids play with others like them... it brought tears to his eyes.

“I hope your dreams of a pack came true.” Thorin told him gently.

“This exceeded by wildest dreams.” Kili admitted eagerly.

“Welcome home.” Thorin smiled and passed him a plate with delicious food.


	5. Chapter 5

“Food is in the fridge, put it in the over for half an hour.” Kili instructed his kids. “If anything happens call me, or go to The Mayor. He will pick you up right after lessons, and you will treat him to dinner.”

“What time will you come back?” Dior was worried.

“No idea, the dogs will fly in at noon, so I’ll try to be there a bit early to check on them. Before I handle the paperwork and return, it will be late in the evening.” Kili told them. “Trust our alpha. I’ll come back.”

“We’ll feed the dogs, walk the puppies, let the dogs into the pen.” Frerin recited from the list. “I’ll clean the puppy pen and we’ll all massage their bellies after eating.”

“No sleeping with the puppies!” Kili suspiciously pointed his finger at them.

“Of course not...” Dior blushed madly.

“Jump in the car, I’ll drive you to school.” Kili told them.

“Do you really have to take the transport cages?” Rin asked looking into the back with disgust.

“A formal requirement.” Kili grunted. “I’ll see what the dogs are like... you know one of them is traumatized?”

“I know... He might need to be locked up...” Rin was unhappy, they talked about it a lot. But reality was that Kili had to make sure the dogs were stable to let them run around.

“Have a good day!” Kili yelled at them.

“Drive safely!” Frerin waved at him.

“Call me!” Kili showed them with his hand and his boys nodded before they disappeared into the school building.

\--------

Frerin knew they screwed up badly, but when they told the headmaster to call the Mayor he saw shock on the man’s face.

“Our father is away from town today, and the Mayor is our guardian until his return.” Frerin confirmed.

The man just grunted, but reached for the phone.

“Mr. Durin I’m very sorry to interrupt you, but two of my students claim you’re their guardian.” The man tried to explain.

“Thank you!” He finally replied and hung up.

“So tell me again what happened.” He glared at him and Dior and Frer obediently explained yet again.

Thorin barged in with force, he seemed angry and was a force of nature, the headmaster practically shrank in his seat.

“Boys... explanation now.” He glared at them.

“They picked on Dior and called him names...” Frer tried to explained.

“Did anyone get hurt?” Thorin demanded.

“I got hit, but I didn’t retaliate.” Frer mumbled. “They wanted to hurt him.”

“Go and wait in the hallway, we’ll talk on the way home.” Thorin told them, and Frerin silently pulled Dior along.

They had no idea what was said inside the office, even with their superb hearing, but when Thorin left the headmaster was pale and silent.

“Let’s pick up Rin and we’re going home early. We all have better things to do.” Thorin took Dior’s hand and rushed forward.

\-------

“Dad is taking long!” Rin was getting worried as Kili did not show up for dinner.

“It’s a five hour drive, if he picked them up at noon, he will arrive at eight the earliest. No point waiting at the window!” Thorin scolded him. “Let’s play with the puppies!”

Frerin just smiled as after the playtime Rin and Dior fell asleep on the sofa with all the puppies laying on them. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Thorin smiled and continued watching the film.

\-------

Kili arrived early, but he had to wait for the military plane to arrive. He checked in at the unit, gave his credentials and patiently waited.

His heart was trembling as he saw the plane approach and land.

Soon the military personnel began unpacking the transport cages with dogs. A few soldiers jumped out, but Kili saw only four dogs be unpacked.

“Are you here to take those two dogs?” The vet asked him pointing to two cages. The loud yelping could be heard from afar. “Here are the documents.” He handed Kili all the necessary paperwork.

“What about the other two?” Kili glanced at the other cages. The two he was picking up, were one Labrador and one German Shepherd, while the other two cages contained another German and a strange huge black dog.

“That one lost her handler and went crazy.” The vet whispered to him. “That one... he took a bullet in the head... we managed to save his life... but he’s fucked up.”

Kili saw three soldiers approach the cage with fear, but the huge dog yelped and growled a low deep growl from the depths of his throat.

“Step away!” Kili told them seeing the potential danger. As he walked over there with the vet he felt tingling in his body. He glanced into those hypnotic deep eyes and realization kicked it. That wasn’t a dog at all.

“A part of the bullet is still in his head and it must be pressing on the nerves... we sedated him for the flight, but once he woke up he began going crazy...” The vet complained.

“He’s in pain...” Kili mumbled with realization.

“We’re going to put him down, it would be inhumane to keep him in his current condition.” The vet explained.

“Especially since he’s insane...” One of the soldiers hissed.

“I’ll take him... I’ll take both of them as well.” Kili didn’t believe his own words. Taking in a wolf in an insane condition was pure lunacy. But he felt the need to save him. It wasn’t just a dog... and he couldn’t’ step by and just observe the doom of one of his own.

The vet just blinked.

“You’re crazy...” The vet hissed surprised. “If you manage to open the cage without him eating you... good luck with all four of them!”

Kili felt all eyes on him, and he felt fear. The alpha was in rage, his eyes shining and angry. He walked up to the cage on trembling legs. The female dog began barking with a warning and she seemed very alert to his actions. As if defending the huge dog.

Kili knelt in front of the cage and held the glare. The dog was trying to get up to face him, but he was in pain and his hind leg was dragged behind him.

“I know you’re in pain... and the pain must be huge... but if you don’t stop, you’ll die. They want to kill you...” Kili whispered to the dog slowly knowing the humans were standing far away in fear, and the wolf with super hearing could hear him anyway. With trembling hands he slowly opened the cage. The dog didn’t launch forward, and he stood with difficulty, his eyes full of pain. “Trust me... and I’ll take you to safety...” He continued whispering gently but he didn’t dare reach out.

The sudden move surprised him, and the growling didn’t stop but when he reached out he felt the huge head push against his shoulder. The growl turned into a cry of immense pain. He was crying against Kili’s shoulder and didn’t mind the touch.

“You’re a fucking magician! Take all of them!” The vet decided. “I’ll need a moment to sign the release papers, and you can pack them into the car.”

“Do you mind if I walk them around the empty field over there first?” Kili asked knowing they had a long day ahead of them.

“You’ve got an hour at least.” The man assured him.

“Come to the car...” Kili attached a lead to the huge dog’s collar. “Lean against my leg.”

He felt the huge burden, he could hear the powerful groans of pain.

“Can you give him a pain killer for the road?” Kili asked the vet, who was following them with amazement.

“Of course!” The vet promised. “How are you planning to transport him?”

“On the floor.” Kili decided swiftly.

“Without the cage? Aren’t you scared?” The vet asked.

“I’m going to be fine.” Kili told him, he opened the door to the van, and pulled out a warm blanket.

“Hop...” He gently tapped. It was a low car, but yet he could see the pain in his eyes and the growl was chilling. He reached out, but the growl just increased, but the dog with determination dragged himself in just to lie down with a low grunt.

“The painkiller please...” Kili asked the vet.

“I can’t touch him like that...” The vet told him in fear.

“I’ll do the shot.” Kili reached out and took it from him. He gently touched the hind leg, but the dog stared at him with a dare.

“It will take the pain away.” He told him and gently injected the syringe.

“I’ve never seen anything like that...” The vet mumbled.

“I’ll walk the other three and I’d appreciate if we get the paperwork done today.” Kili told him.

“I’ll be back soon.” He assured him.

Kili stayed a moment with the huge wolf waiting for him to fall asleep, and later he took a bag of snacks to tempt the other dogs.

It didn’t take long, the two meant for him to take were obedient and willing. A few snacks and they obediently did a few commands.  The third dog was a puzzle. Now without the huge dog she was agitated and looking at the car nervously.

“So that’s how it is...” Kili whispered. “Heel!” He ordered and unwillingly she accepted his authority.

They did a few rounds, the dogs relieved themselves and finally Kili saw the vet coming back to the car.

“Come!” He told all of them, and walked towards the car. He put the two calmer dogs in the cages at the back, and the female dog on the back seat. She seemed thrilled to see the huge dog again, and began licking him frantically.

“You need to sign a few more forms.” The vet told him giving yet another huge handful of papers. Soon he also brought three large service bags with dogs accessories.

“Is that all?” Kili asked. He didn’t want to keep the dogs waiting.

“You’ll hear from me again Mr. Dog Whisperer!” The vet bid him goodbye with a strange smile.

“Fucking great...” Kili hissed and rushed to the car. He made sure all the dogs were fine, but if he even tried touching the huge dog, the female service dog would growl a warning.

He texted Frerin and drove off.

\------

The drive was long and when the huge dog woke up he began squealing a painful sound. The female dog immediately did the same thing, signalling something was wrong. So he decided to do a stop.

The huge dog with difficulty got out of the car, just to relieve himself on the nearest lawn.

“I know you’re in pain, but you need to get back in the car... I’ll give you another painkiller.” Kili assured him. The dog evidently understood, and with much pain he got back inside into the nest of blankets. He gave Kili his leg to do the shot, but the female growled from the back seat. The dog looked at her sternly and did a short hiss. She looked at him surprised and stopped.

“Rest, I need to walk the other three.” Kili told him, and took a led.

“Heel!” He told the female dog.

She hesitated but another short hiss made her eventually step out of the car.

With ease he pulled the other two from their transport cages and did a short round around the parking lot.

He noticed a few people stare at him but he didn’t care. He cleaned up after the dogs and walked back towards the car.

“Can I see your license and registration?” A policeman suddenly walked up to him.

“Of, course, just let me get the dogs in first.” Kili rushed to open the back. Once the dogs were inside he pulled out his documents.

“So what kind of organization is it?” The policeman pointed to the side of the car.

“We take care of retired service dogs.” Kili pulled out the dogs’ paperwork.

“So these four are all military dogs?” The man was surprised. But he had four ID cards in his hands, with the age, rank and specialization of the dogs.

“I’m a certified handler, and I specialize in training and taking care of unstable dogs.” Kili explained. “The two in the back are easy cases, but that big one is... in need of special care.”

“Keep up the good work!” The man shook his hand and handed him the papers back.

By the time Kili was back on the road it was getting dark.

He turned on a light tune in the radio just to hear a loud growl. “Fine I get it, you hate pop...” He switched the station to something more like rock and the growl immediately stop.

He glanced at the phone thinking back to his family, and he realized he had to call them.

“Frerin, how was your day?”

“Very good Dad! We ate dinner and now we’re watching a movie...” Frerin told him.

“Did you do everything on the list?” Kili asked.

“Of course dad!” Frer seemed offended.

“I love you, and I’m proud of you.” Kili told him warmly. “Is the Mayor still there?”

“Yes, he said he’s going to wait till you arrive.” Frer assured him.

“I need to talk to him, could you pass him the phone?”Kili asked him.

“Of course!” Frer rushed and soon a deep voice answered.

“How are the dogs?” Thorin asked.

“There has been a complication...” Kili didn’t know how to begin. “I’m coming back with four dogs... and in fact one isn’t a dog...”

“You mean?” Thorin asked.

“He’s one of us... after a very heavy injury...” Kili told him. “And I need your permission to take him in... and help him.”

“What’s the story?” Thorin demanded.

“He got shot in the head and a fragment of the bullet is still in his brain, he’s in pain... and seems stuck in the feral form...” Kili explained. “They wanted to put him down like a dog... and I just couldn’t bear it...”

“I’ll arrange the doctor to arrive and check him out.” Thorin agreed. “Drive safety and rest assure I will help you.”

“Thank you...” Kili whispered with relief. “Could you tell Frer to prepare one more dog pen?”

“Of course! What time will you arrive?” Thorin asked.

“Over an hour left.” Kili was suddenly very tired.

“Drive safely.” Thorin hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin called in Oin and the old doctor was sitting there drinking tea and waiting. He checked up the three kids, played with the puppies and visited the other dogs.

The two younger boys were already in bed when the car eventually arrived in the driveway.

“Thank you for everything!” Kili was very tired but he knew the night just began. “Frerin could you make me some coffee?”

“Yes Dad!” Frer rushed to the house.

“So what about him?” Thorin asked.

“I need to get the German Shepherd out first...” Kili opened the back dog just to be met with a loud growl.

“Heel!” He told the female dog firmly in a tone he learnt how to use.

It took a while, the dog staring him down and showing her teeth, but just one hiss from the huge dog and she put her ears up and stopped growling.

Kili quickly attached the lead and guided her towards one of the empty pens.

“Are you ready?” Kili asked them, and he saw a nod from Thorin.

“Are you sure?” Oin asked him.

Kili nodded.

“We made it...” He told the dog gently. “A doctor will take a look at you... and we’ll help you out...” Kili calmly explained, and the moving ears assured him the dog was listening.

 “Oh my Mahal!” Thorin’s surprised voice echoed. “Bifur?” He asked and the dog raised his head with pain.

“It really is Bifur!” Oin reached out confidently towards the dog. “What the hell happened to you old friend?”

“We actually had your funeral two months ago!” Thorin laughed. “We’re going to help you...”

“Call his brother... and let’s try to get him out...” Ori mumbled.

“You know him?” Kili was stunned.

“He’s from our town... he went to serve in the army as a dog handler...” Oin explained.

“So... that dog was his? No wonder she was so defensive.” Kili added the facts.

“What happened to him?” Oin demanded.

“I have the medical files... they must have assumed he was one of the service dogs, not realizing that he was in fact the handler...” Kili told them, he swiftly began browsing and found the right medical files.

“So a part of the bullet is still in his brain?” Oin was worried. “Is he rational?”

“He’s in pain but he understands...” Kili told them.

“Where are we going to take him?” Thorin was worried with another problem.

“He has to stay here, officially he’s US army property.” Kili insisted.

“We can’t take him to the clinic.” Oin agreed.

“What’s wrong with that dog?” Frer came back with coffee.

“That’s not a dog.” Thorin told him.

“What happened to him?” Frer asked in a desperate voice.

“He got shot.” Kili told him slowly. “In the line of duty. We have to place him here somewhere safe.”

“The downstairs guest room? It has a balcony door on ground level.” Frer told them. “Let me help.”

“I’m going to need lots of help.” Kili admitted.

“Let’s not unpack him at all, we need to do a few examinations and test and the clinic is now empty.” Oin changed his mind. “Let’s drive him there and do any test possible.”

“Give me the car keys, you need to rest.” Thorin asked Kili.

“I need to go with you, he might not listen to any of you...” Kili insisted.

“I want to go too!” Frerin declared.

“Fine I’ll stay with the kids...” Thorin gave up.

“I need to get the other dogs out!” Kili realized and pulled the Lab and German out, just to lead them to empty pens. “Let’s go!” He jumped behind the wheel. Frer took the passenger seat and Oin climbed in the back gently whispering to the injured dog.

\-------

“Don’t you dare tell anyone or I would lose my license!” Oin insisted. “By all legal means he’s a dog.”

“We know!” Kili smiled. It took a long time to drag the injured dog to the medical room, and even longer to drag him into the x-ray machine.

“The tiny part of the bullet is still left in the right side of the brain.” Oin told them. “It’s not lethal, but it might bring negative consequences such as pain, paralysis or other symptoms of damage.”

“Can it be removed?” Kili asked him.

“It’s risky... but leaving him this state...” Oin was very worried.

“Where is he?” The huge man Kili remembered from the sermon on Sunday, walking in followed by his wife and kids.

“He’s condition is pretty bad, but he’s conscious.” Oin told him gently pointing to the huge dog.

“We thought you were dead!” The red haired man embraced the dog with tears in his eyes.

“We’re going to do everything to save him.” Oin told him gently.

“Where did you find him?” The man continued wiping his tears.

“They were going to put him down... they thought he was just a dog gone insane after the accident...” Kili explained.

“I’m never going to be able to repay you!” The embraced him with tears.

“He’s not okay yet, I’m going to have to operate.” Oin declared. “Tomorrow night, I’ll get Gina and Tasha to come.”

“We need to give him a painkiller and back to the car.” Kili decided. “I’m going to feed him and look after him.”

Bombur simply embraced him even stronger. “I can’t thank you enough.”

With much difficulty they dragged him back to the car. Oin pushed at Kili a bag with drugs and all kinds of supplements. Going back and unloading him yet again caused the dog huge pain, but as they helped him into the house and onto the blankets, he seemed tired.

“We’re going to operate tomorrow.” Oin told Thorin. “I’m not sure about his chances...”

“Just do your best to save him.” Thorin insisted. “No matter the cost.”

“You can go and rest, I’ll feed him and take care of him.” Kili declared.

“I’ll take the kids to school in the morning.” Thorin decided.

“You can stay in the guest room.” Kili proposed. “Frerin show him the way.”

“You don’t have to...” Thorin tried protesting.

“We’ve got enough rooms.” Kili declared. “It’s the least we can do.”

“Please...” Frerin looked at Thorin with begging in his eyes.

“Very well...” Thorin found himself unable to refuse those deep blue eyes.

“I’ll come in the morning on my way to the clinic.” Oin told Kili. “Goodnight!” He bid them all farewell.

“Go to bed.” Kili told Frerin.

\-----

He fed him slowly, the smell of the liver biscuits he kept baking tempted the injured dog. Soon he drank a bit, and rested on the blanket. But as Kili wanted to go to sleep, the tragic howling made him stop mid the stairs.

“Fuck fine...” He rushed to the female dog and brought her to Bifur. The female dog seemed content to sleep right next to him, snuggling in with desperation. Kili just smiled and finally went to sleep.

_He could feel the strong hand holding him down. The firm pounding was a bit too forceful, but so thrilling at the same time... The heat making him melt in the feeling of being taken... His vision was obscured, and everything that mattered was the heat being fulfilled._

He woke up wet and struggling with a strange feeling in his chest. Just like before a heat. But it felt different, as if a huge weight was just placed on his chest. He had a bad feeling, and venturing back to the past would not bring anything good.

\------

Morning began from giving Bifur his medications and a little food. Soon the kids left for school in Thorin’s car.

“So how is he doing?” Oin arrived and sat down over sleeping Bifur.

“He slept the whole night, ate a bit and took the medicine.” Kili reported.

“Did you stay with him the whole night? You look tired...” Oin noticed.

Kili just shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” Oin demanded.

“I thought... after Rin I didn’t have any more heats... but now I just feel strange...” Kili complained.

The Doctor looked at him carefully. “You’re young, so it would be natural to assume you’re still fertile. The presence of alphas in the vicinity will bring a heat.”

Kili looked at him terrified.

“When you arrive in the evening I’ll give you a shot. Thank Mahal modern medicine gives us options out of the problem.” Oin assured him.

“Thank you!” Kili took his hands and he felt the tears come into his eyes.

“If you have any problems, I mean anything, you can come and talk to me. You’re one of us now... and we protect our people.” Oin hugged him.

“Thank you... after all those years being along...” He began crying.

“I know dear boy... I know...” Oin gave him the reassurance only other omega could give him.

\------

“So is he going to make it?” Frerin asked Kili and Thorin as they were all sitting and waiting at the clinic. Oin was operating on Bifur with his assistants and the whole O’Neil family was there praying for his well-being.

“No one knows... he might be in dog form all his life...” Thorin confessed.

“Or in pain all his life...” Kili added grimly, not wanting to hide anything from his eldest.

“What then?” Frerin asked worried.

“No matter to what end we’ll all take care of him. That’s what a pack is for.” Thorin told him firmly.

Frerin had tears in his eyes looking at Bifur’s family, but he didn’t say anything.

“So have you contacted Bofur?” Thorin asked Bombur.

“We haven’t reached him, but at least we know where he is... Some kind of undercover operation and once he comes back to his unit a message is waiting for him.” Bombur told him.

“How are you feeling?” Thorin asked with worry.

“All this stress is not doing much good, neither for me nor for the baby, but we’ll be fine.” Bombur complained.

Frerin looked at him with wide eyes as realization kicked in. Kili already noticed that Mathilda was the alpha and Bombur was the omega. And now Mathilda was pretending to be pregnant while in fact her husband was pregnant. But Bombur was so huge no human could ever tell the difference.

“Thank Mahal he’s still alive!” Mathilda stood next to her husband embracing him.

“Thank Mahal.” Thorin agreed.

“Can we take him home?” Mathilda asked Kili.

“He should stay at my place for now, but later I’ll handle the paperwork.” Kili assured them. “Even if that officially means you would have to adopt him.”

They both laughed at the thought and embraced Kili.

“We won’t be able to ever repay you...” Mathilda had tears in her eyes.

“There is nothing to repay... I’d do that for anyone.” Kili assured them.

“He would! He rescued him not knowing who he was... so now you understand why he fits in perfectly with our pack.” Thorin smiled at them.

“He made it and we removed all the pieces!” Oin announced from the operation room’s doors.

“That’s good news!” Thorin smiled and embraced his friends. The kids were cheering with enthusiasm.


	7. Chapter 7

Life was boring, but he was too stubborn to admit it. All his days were the same, the office and the company he created. It seemed a great option for an easy life, a safe way to make lots of money. And he thrived until life caught up with him. He was pretending something he was not. For years on end he stayed in his human form, never reverting to the past. High school was difficult, his hormones going wild and his mood swings making him unsociable. He avoided people not to accidentally hurt them. He grew cold and lonely. And as college began he found a few just like him. Strays with no home, and no pack. Wolves with no purpose or goal, apart from just surviving among the many strange things roaming the streets.

He was stronger than most, and he avoided trouble by striking sheer fear. And those who sought trouble made sure not to come into his path.

He rarely thought of his father and his former pack. He avoided all the forests that haunted him in dreams. He avoided their people just like he avoided everything else. He tried to forget what he was and where he was from, but life caught up with him.

His rut hit him badly, the deep need for sex, the deep need to breed. It was a deep instinct, something he tried to reign in, but he couldn’t just forget about it. He woke up turning and every time he tried to ignore it and stay human, he would turn back to wolf. After years of not being a wolf at all, he became a prisoner of his instincts. So he called the only person he could.

“So you finally had to face it...” Dwalin laughed on the phone. “There is only one solution... We have to take you to the nearest Annual Rut.”

“What?” He hissed the term unknown.

“It’s kind of like... a sex party for people like us?” Dwalin tried to explain. “It happens like two times a year when the moon is just right and we all strike at the same time...”

“So I meet an omega and I bond?” He asked.

“Who said anything about bonding...” Dwalin laughed again. “It’s more like... free for all...”

“So basically whores?” He was disgusted.

“Some perhaps... most are just like us, without a pack, bondless and suffering from sexual deprivation away from our people.” Dwalin summed up.

“I’ll go only if you come with me!” He grunted angrily.

“I’m planning to!” Dwalin seemed delighted with the idea. “I’ll call around asking about the location and I’ll pick you up after dusk.”

“I’ll be waiting.” He wasn’t happy at all.

Dwalin arrived late in the evening, giving him enough time to focus on being human. His whole body was twitching, he was dressed to go out and he was pacing around nervously.

“Relax a bit! I found the party in a hotel a bit away from town. I booked us two rooms. Let’s go!” Dwalin pulled him towards his car.

“One stupid question...” His old friend suddenly seemed shy. They knew each other quite a few years, running into each other by accident at the train station when he arrived there with his genius business plan.

“Have you ever... got into a rut with an omega?” Dwalin seemed shy and blushing. “I know you went out with a few women or men... but with an omega?”

He could feel his face go red.

“Be careful... and you might react with more instinct. Try to find the one whose smells speaks to you the most... and if you knot... don’t move until it stops.” Dwalin seemed shy while explaining. “Didn’t your father tell you that?”

He just shook his head. “We never came to that...”

“If you really find the right omega, you might knot and you might experience long periods of arousal. Don’t fight it, just give in... that’s usually what your body needs.” Dwalin told him.

“What if... the omega gets pregnant?” He suddenly asked.

“Everyone taking part is on the treatment, not to mention the whole thing is by definition anonymous...” Dwalin smiled and drove on. “Just relax and go hunting for the best omega out there.” He winked.

They walked around, and as much as many omegas seemed attractive, most of them smelled of the seed of others from afar. And that made him cringe, he didn’t want a whore.

Dwalin soon disappeared into his room with some foul smelling whore and he found himself lounging with a drink completely uninterested. Coming was a really bad idea.

He made a constructive decision to get one more drink and leave, but his nose picked up something a bit different. He left the glass on the counter and strolled around. The aroma intensified when he walked outside where some of the guests were openly fornicating in the pool. He saw a huge strong alpha talk to a slim tall omega. And he immediately knew.

The alpha was trying to sway the omega, but the boy was hesitating for some reason.

“He doesn’t seem to want to go with you.” He approached them confidently.

The boy looked at him with wide pitch black eyes.

“What’s that to you?” The alpha hissed and eyed him. His eyes went narrow as if with a dare.

“There are plenty of omegas here to scout...” He gently told him using his alpha tone. “You don’t need this one.” His persuasive power was beyond of most of their kind. He was born to lead a pack, and it was pure fate that he was now a stray.

“Would you like a drink?” He gently asked the omega and when he saw a shy nod, he pulled him away before the charm was broken.

“Are you here all alone?” He tried to act as if this was a normal date. The boy simply nodded.

“Is there any special drink you like?”

“I’m not old enough to drink... in this state.” The boy mumbled.

“So what are you doing here?” He asked gently, but he saw a wild blush. The boy was glaring at him with a fever, the same one dormant in his soul. He was way younger, but dead cute. Tall and lean, the dark curly hair swaying behind his back. The pitch black mysterious eyes.

“Do you have a room?” The boy suddenly asked as if reading his mind.

“Let’s get something to eat and go.” He decided pulling the hand gently along with him.

\------

He woke up alone. All alone. There was some leftover food on the table, but there was no trace of the omega. Only the gentle smell of sex was lingering, so he just twisted his head and inhaled. Had the omega still been there, he would...

But he was left with dreams of a night unlike any other in his life. Dwalin was right. Omegas were different than any woman or any man, and now he knew he would never search for anything but them. The intense night full of sex, was the full path. Knotting, going on again and again until they both dropped.

A loud knock startled him.

“Party’s over! Let’s go get some breakfast and go home!” Dwalin knocked again.

“Give me ten minutes!” He yelled back and dragged himself out of bed.

\-------

He went to the next one as well, but the one omega he wanted wasn’t there, and all the others seemed filthy and just wrong...

He came back home frustrated and angry. Angry like never before. That first time... that omega... was the one he wanted.

“You can’t get this agitated. You need to calm down.” Dwalin scolded him yet again. “Rest a bit and keep trying to find someone you might like.”

“Easy for you to say...” He hissed.

“I know the story, I’ve been searching for years to no avail.” Dwalin admitted. “But the searching can be fun too.”

“Suit yourself...” He hissed and missed the next two parties.

He arrived at the next one out of sheer need, his frustration was reaching a peak, and he was avoiding people. Humans irritated him, so he locked himself in his office. No human could satisfy him anymore.

“So one more try?” Dwalin suggested.

“Fine...” He wasn’t certain, but he wanted to squirm with frustration.

They arrived early, and set up in their rooms. Dwalin wanted to rest a bit before the busy night, so he found himself going to the restaurant downstairs alone.

A few other early arrivals, especially willing omegas tried approaching him, but he didn’t feel like talking to them. Even now they smelled bad to his nose.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw someone come into and desperately look for an empty table, and his heart dropped and later soared. Feeling a huge spur of adrenaline he rushed to the omega.

“Are you searching for a table?” He smiled gently.

The omega just stared at him with wide shocked eyes, and eventually a small smile and a nod.

“Have you just arrived?” He led him to his table.

“Yeah.” The boy looked more mature now, his hair longer and pulled back in a bun.

“Take whatever you want, my treat!” He smiled and passed him a menu. “I haven’t ordered yet.”

“Thank you...” The boy mumbled.

“What’s your name?” He suddenly blurred out.

“Saying names is against the rules.” The boy scolded him.

“Sorry...” He felt a bit disappointed.

“No problem.” The boy smiled shyly. “Do you come to many of these meetings?” He asked slowly.

“Only a few... most people here... are uninteresting.” He told him the truth.

“There is nothing interesting about me either.” The boy gently complained.

“Let me be the judge of that...” He smiled and traced his hand. The boy gently smiled.

“If you want to try them...” He glanced around the room and the alphas now glaring at the boy. “I can’t stop you... But if you like... I’d like to spend more time with you.”

The boy just stared at him, and eventually smiled a bright happy smile. “I’d love to spend more time with you.” The raspy deep voice gave him goose bumps.

“Can I take your order?” The waitress asked them breaking the charm.

“A bacon hamburger please, onion rings and French fries.” The boy quickly decided.

He just smiled and ordered his favorite. “A raw New York strip with potatoes and slaw, and beef tartar as starter.” He had no doubt. “Would you like some tartar as well?”

The boy just nodded with an eager smile.

“So double beef tartar.” He smiled at her.

They just stared into each other’s eyes, and the smile that appeared on his face as the starters arrived was priceless.

“My favorite.” He began eating and watched the boy try it hesitantly.

“No wonder...” He agreed. “I love beef.”

“So do I.” He easily agreed. “But I think all people like us agree.”

He gently laughed and took his hand. “What’s your favorite food?”

“I love the things most human feel disgusted with... liver pate... stomach stew and stuff like that.” The boy admitted.

“I’ve never tried those...” He gently told him.

“Where I come from people don’t eat lots of fancy things...” The boy told him. “And we eat more vegetables and starch than the people over here...” The boy glanced around the tables, almost everyone was eating raw steaks.

“I eat all types of things...” He said gently. “I enjoy humus the best. It’s a type of...”

“Middle eastern paste...” The boy finished. “I like it too.”

“So have you graduated high school?” He tried to connected.

The boy just shook his head. “School and me don’t match.” He confessed.

“So what are you planning to do with your future?” He felt curious.

“No idea yet...” The boy avoided the topic.

The ate in silence and he had a feeling he crossed the line with the questions.

“So if you have any doubts...” He tried to be gentle.

“No, I have no doubts at all.” The boy suddenly took his hand.

“Let’s go!” He pulled him closer and along to his room.

\-------

He loved the taste of his skin and lips. He loved the gentle hairline going up his stomach. He loved the fragrant smell, light and tempting, and so tender. The boy didn’t smell like a whore... no other trace of any other alpha on his skin. And the undertone was making him feel weak and tempted.

He wanted to do the unthinkable. To bite down on his neck gently, and bond him for life. To take care of him, to take him back to his home and keep him.

But when he eventually blurred out the word, while resting in bed, he saw pure terror in those elusive deep dark eyes.

“But that’s against the rules...” The boy insisted.

“Fuck the rules... I want to take you back with me... I want to give you a good life... I’ve got money and I’ve got a nice place to live...” He proposed. “I don’t care about rules... I want to see you again and again... and...” He paused seeing his eyes alert.

“As much as I’m tired of being alone...” The boy told him gently. “I don’t want to bond with anyone.”

“Why not?” He was flustered.

“I might be an omega... but I want to make my own decisions about my life. I want to live an independent life... and being a slave... does not meet my expectations.” He confessed.

“You would never be a slave...” He insisted. “You would be pampered and loved... you could do whatever you want... get a job or get some profession... I would make everything possible for you... I just ask to keep in touch... I don’t want any other than you...”

“I’m sorry but I can’t...” The boy blushed and looked away.

“A phone number at least?” He whispered but the boy shook his head.

He sat on the bed with his head in his hands, the disappointment oozing from him. “I need some air...” He got up and left, and when he came back the boy was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Years of bitterness and years of searching for him, but having no information was killing him. He had no trace and no way to find him, he visited a few packs, but he never saw the boy again. He went to a few more meetings, until Dwalin stopped going.

The tiny red head Ori took Dwalin’s attention completely. They bonded quickly and soon a tiny pup was born. He helped them handle the paperwork and the happy couple settled down in a cabin in the woods.

“Thank for all the help!” Ori thanked him once it became certain they wouldn’t have managed without him.

“Anything for my friends!” He smiled at the tiny omega.

Going there was always fun, the tiny omega Olin always clinging to him, and he tried to always bring gifts for the boy. He also met both of Ori’s brothers and he saw the keen interest in Nori’s eyes, but he didn’t find himself interested.

He wanted one omega, and no other. He enjoyed their company, and when Nori left to serve in the army as a dog handler he found himself lonely.

“I’m going to the Rut.” Dori their older brother suggested.

“Do whores please you?” He demanded.

“I’m trying to find someone...” Dori confessed. “So unless I find her, I’m leaving alone.”

“Welcome to the club.” He grunted. “I’ve been trying to find someone for years now.”

“It’s just fifty miles away.” Dori gave him the hotel name.

\-------

Walking in, they were a bit late. A huge crowd of people all around, dancing, flirting and fornicating. They circled around a few times, and he felt disappointed yet again. Until he ventured outside.

The person standing against the railing, and smoking was wearing a dark hood over his head. But he immediately knew. He didn’t have to see the eyes or hair, but deep down he immediately knew.

The young man, because he wasn’t a boy anymore, suddenly answered the phone.

“I’ll be back by tomorrow afternoon.” The boy made a promise to someone. “No, I haven’t found anything interesting here... so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Someone was talking, but even with his super hearing he couldn’t make out the words.

“Just give him a bit of chicken stock and make sure he sleeps.” The boy commented.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I’ll call you before catching the bus in the morning.” The boy promised. “Thanks again...” He hung up and continued smoking looking onto the majestic forest ahead of him. When he stopped smoking, not realizing someone was watching him, he slowly made his way towards the woods.

He felt surprised when he saw the boy drop his clothes and gently fold them placing them in a hidden bush. As if it was routine... There was no surprise as he transformed, but the way he looked made him draw breath. Slim and lean. Beautiful dark fur, slightly long and swaying behind him. He stretched and slowly began running.

It took him a short while to drop his own clothes and leave them near his. In a swift jump he began the pursuit, this way of courting way more arousing than the standard type. Human form sex was beautiful, but this felt more primal.

As the dark wolf stopped he realized it was a game. There was no surprise in his eyes, but the shine there was lust. He wanted to speak, but wolf talk would never work. No words were needed. A new race began and with thrill he followed.

When the dark dog stopped, they clashed in a mess of fur, licking and brushing against each other.

A dream come true. Sex as a wolf. The sheer thrill, and the undeniable connection they shared.

He desperately wanted to bite down on his neck mating him for life, but the omega predicting the move, moved away and bucked against him. He growled at him, but the omega didn’t seem scared at all, he snarled angrily and as they finished, he hissed at him in a deep dominant tone.

“I can’t lose you again...” He turned back immediately, knowing this was a better way to communicate.

But the boy didn’t turn, he just snarled.

“Talk to me... I could give you a good life... I would love you and respect you all my life...” He confessed. “Come with me please...”

When the dog wanted to leave he reached out and pulled him into a strong embrace.

“I don’t want to be alone...” He confessed. “Tell me what you want...”

“I don’t want to be a slave... I don’t want to leave my family and go with you.” The boy insisted now a human.

He was speechless.

“Tell me what you want.” He asked him trying to be gentle, trying to get to know him.

“I want to go home.” The boy insisted.

“What can I do to... be with you?” He demanded.

“I don’t want to be with anyone...” The boy insisted.

He felt the tears form in his eyes, but the rage in him won. The way he held the boy now was full of desperation, he wanted to have him, even if it would be the last time in his life. He wanted to be with him even if...

The smell of his heat was still lingering, the smell of their sex was always there... And he wanted more...

“Stay with me please...” He begged the omega, but the omega rushed away as if someone had been chasing him.

\-------

Life turned bitter, the omega he wanted rejected him. He had no way to contact him or try to sway him. He was all alone, his friends busy with their lives, so he focused on his company, making more and more money. Growing cold and bitter.

“You should come back home.” The message he got from Mathilda sounded strange. It was one of many messages she kept sending over the years. His last connection with home. His last friend there.

“Why?” He texted back.

“Your father... is acting strange.” She texted back.

“Could you please elaborate?” He demanded.

“He’s found himself an omega... with three pups.” She replied. “You should come home before he does anything stupid.”

“He didn’t seem senile the last time we talked.” He complained.

“It’s time you came home.” She replied yet again.

“I will think about it.” He replied and put away his phone.

And a few days later he found himself a deep need to go back to the home that wasn’t his anymore.

\-------

“So did you message him?” Bombur, Oin and Mathilda were sitting at the table.

“Are you sure you’re sure?” Bombur asked Oin.

“I did the DNA test on all three kids.” Oin insisted. “I’m not planning to accuse Kili of some elaborate scheme, he’s too honest for that, but the Fili we know would never consciously abandon his children.”

“This might bring trouble.” Mathilda was uncertain.

“The pack needs a new leader, Thorin is growing weak, and Frerin is way too young.” Oin insisted.

“You’re all scheming old farts...” She hissed at them. “Pray to Mahal things brings good to our community!”


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin woke up with energy, spending the night there felt good. Mornings meant happy chatter, dogs barking, and the smell of something delicious being cooked.

Kili cooked like an angel, and the things he called ‘dog food’ were the kids favorites. The dogs would die for the food, from the fancy liver pates, to the liver biscuits and strange stews containing a lot of disgusting things. Thorin loved them as well.

“Are you driving the kids to school?” Thorin asked as he finally made it to the kitchen.

“Look at the weather! It’s beautiful so we’re all walking!” Kili insisted, before putting a plate in front of him.

“All of us?” Thorin was surprised.

“All of us, plus the eight dogs, and you’re coming with us! Walking is more healthy!” He insisted.

“But I have to go to the office later, and you’ll be left with eight...” Thorin mumbled.

“I could walk all eight without leads at all.” Kili pointed out. “And we’re going in full uniform!”

“What?” Thorin looked around surprised.

“Those are not just dogs, none of them! They are retired service dogs, and this town needs to realize that!” Kili smiled. “And you might as well take us to the police department, because officially I have to inform them of my aid in situations of crisis.”

“Very well!” Thorin gave up.

“Get used to it... dad’s an alpha in omega skin...” Frerin whispered to Thorin.

“What did you say?” Kili turned to face him.

“Nothing Dad!” Frerin tried to pretend.

“Eat up! We need to leave soon to get on time!” Kili insisted.

“Yes Dad!” Dior saluted and continued eating.

\-------

Thorin was looking at Kili with pride. All eight dogs were listening to him like a charm was placed upon them. The inhabitants were glaring at them, but the dogs were all wearing their service uniforms. Three police dogs, three military dogs and two with vest from various rescue teams.

“Good morning Mr. Durin!” Someone greeted Thorin with a smile. And as if there was nothing special going on, he answered to all the greetings.

After they left the boys at school, to their friends’ amazement, all the kids eager to come closer to the dogs.

“So the Police Department?” Thorin suggested and they walked into the direction.

“How can I help you Mr. Mayor?” The policeman stared at the dogs.

“We came here to see the boss!” Thorin walked by, and Kili followed.

“Stay!” He told the dogs, who neatly sat in a row.

“So we have police dogs in the area?” Someone asked.

“Now we do!” Thorin smiled. “Jake, this is Kili Oakenshield, he’s a certified dog handler.”

“Certified by?” The man looked at Kili with judgement.

“By both US army and police. I train and handle retired dogs.” He replied. “I’m reporting eight fully trained service dogs at your disposal.”

“Trained in what fields?” The man asked curiously. So Kili handed him eight dog ID cards.

“Three are search and rescue, one bomb detection dog, two drug detection dogs and two sentry dogs.” Kili reported. “According to the law, we can he called upon in situations of crisis or emergency, or when regular forces are over four hours away.”

“This is certainly good news! You bought the Kellar home?” The man smiled.

“It’s big enough, and I have enough ground to train the dogs. Currently I’m training four search and rescue dogs.” Kili informed him.

“Can I meet the dogs?” He got up from his desk.

“They are awaiting inspection.” Kili showed him to the door.

“Well well!” The man smiled seeing the neat row of dogs. All were sitting exactly where Kili told them to sit. The whole station was there, everyone curious.

“These are Smaug and Azog, both sentry dogs. These are Bolg, Aurora, Hidi, search and rescue. Shelob is a retired bomb dog, and Snaga and Golgy are drug detection dogs.” Kili pointed to each dog. “We’re also treating a ninth bomb dog, but he was shot in Afghanistan so we’re awaiting his recovery.”

“We’ll be in touch! Cindy register them into our system.” He passed the assistant the documents.

“Yes, Sir!” She smiled at Kili and the dogs.

“Come, I’ll walk you home!” Thorin decided being late at the office was meaningless anyway, the town calm and placid.

\-------

Fili stood in front of his family home puzzled. It was deserted and empty. As much as he assumed his father would be at the office now, it felt empty, the scent faint and diminishing. There was no food in the kitchen, no maid roaming around. He felt his things in his old room and walked down.

His keen eyes scanned the horizon, and to his amazement he spotted his father’s car. He kept joking that he would never get a new one. The old Ford Shoe Box was a family token, driven by Thror himself.

He made his way there, but to see a stunning sight. His father was walking in the distance heading towards the old Kellar home. But the person walking next to him looked familiar from afar, if not for the huge pack of dogs all around.

They met him halfway. He saw the surprise in his father’s eyes, but the pure terror in the boy’s eyes was evident. The growl he suddenly heard also made him agitated. All the dogs were firm at defending as if sensing the boy’s distressed they all reacted.

“Let’s go inside and drink some tea.” Thorin’s calm voice signaled he noticed the rage in Fili’s eyes. “I believe you two have met before?”

The boy slowly nodded.

“Lock the dogs.” Thorin suggested.

“Come...” the boy skillfully pulled the growling dogs, but when the dogs continued glaring at him and growling, the boy lost his patience. “Go home!” He told the dogs firmly, and to Fili’s surprised all the dogs obeyed. Soon they were locked in and the boy rushed to them.

“I’ll set some tea...” He was moving as if someone was chasing him, the speed made Thorin smile a gentle smile.

“So what brings you back home?” When the boy heard Thorin’s question he froze, but quickly continued.

“Can’t I just come home?” Fili hissed.

“You haven’t been home for twenty years, so you tell me.” Thorin graciously took the cup.

“Why have you moved out?” Fili suddenly asked.

“It felt empty.” Thorin shrugged. “What good is a huge home without a family.”

“What’s that smell?” Fili glared at the boy now taking out something from the oven.

“Delicious food!” Thorin smiled. “Can I get some while it’s still warm?”

“Of course!” The boy smiled and begun cutting the strange looking pie. “Would you like some?” He asked Fili gently. Fili glared at the food suspiciously but the smell was mind-blowing.

“What is that?” Fili asked slowly.

“Liver pate... we usually eat it with cranberry jam.” The boy passed him a plate, and later gave a hefty portion to Thorin.

“Thank you...” Fili looked at the food suspiciously, but the sudden noise made him cringe.

“How are you feeling old mate?” Thorin rushed to help Bifur into the kitchen.

“Bifur?” Fili asked in a trembling voice. “What the hell happened to you?” He asked his old friend.

“He got shot on the line of duty, and suffered brain damage. Now he’s stuck in this form...” Thorin told him.

The boy swiftly put a portion on a normal plate and set it on the floor in front of the injured wolf. Before finally taking a seat at the large table.

 “Have you come to stay?” Thorin suddenly asked.

Fili looked up and glanced at the boy.

“Yes.” He decided.

“Will you take the mansion?” Thorin asked.

“No, I’m moving in here.” Fili took a strong position.

“You should ask the owner of the house first.” Thorin pointed to the boy.

Fili glared at him with narrow eyes, but the boy just blushed and looked away.

Thorin was a bit puzzled with the reaction, Kili was normally so strong... and now in front of Fili he acted like a typical shy omega. There was no fear in his eyes, and he was fairly certain Fili fathered all the kids so...

“Good! So that means I can move with Bifur to the stables!” Thorin decided.

Kili glared at him.

“I got to get to the office before they call the police and they call you to track me down! You two settle your differences, I’ll come back in the afternoon.” Thorin winked at Kili. “And you act civilised!”

“Bifur come! I’ll help you to the yard.” Thorin pushed the huge dog outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is most probably one of the most difficult days of my life... I'm most probably pregnant and my boyfriend is angry at me even for the possibility. Today I'm going to do the test and make sure, but it seems I'm going to be alone :( Men suck so badly :(


	10. Chapter 10

Kili found himself trapped. He had to face the one person he didn’t want to. His greatest shame, the one huge mistake he knew he made. But when the alpha blurred out that he wanted to mate him... Kili panicked.

Now he was on the verge of panic again, but he had no way to escape. This was his home, his new pack. This was the new life he dreamt about for his kids. And now the alpha came around to ruin it all.

“What are you doing here?” The alpha firmly demanded, pain and anger mixed up in his eyes.

“I moved here to join the pack.” Kili confessed.

“And fucking my father was the easiest option in?” The alpha growled.

Kili looked at him startled, the news paralyzing. Thorin was his father, so he must have realized... Frerin was so alike... they all must have realized. No wonder they accepted him in so easily...

“That was pure coincidence I arrived in this pack...” Kili mumbled feeling scared all of a sudden.

“So you submitted to my father when you wouldn’t submit to me?” The anger in the deep voice was unmistakable.

“He’s my pack leader, and that’s it... I didn’t take him as my alpha.” Kili mumbled.

“So you’re just a mateless whore?” The alpha was now pure rage.

Kili shook his head, but the strong hand gripping his chin hurt him.

“You’re just another whore...” The alpha was now just a tiny step away, holding him down with force.

Kili didn’t want to feel those lips on his, but as he slammed into him he felt thrill. The gentle tingling in his body, torturing him the past few days made him weak. And as the alpha was demanding his body, he had no strength to fight it.

“Where is your room?” The alpha twisted his face to glare at him.

“Upstairs...” Kili mumbled and was forced to get up and walk up the stairs.

\-------

Fili had no idea why he wanted him so much, why this one omega was his doom. Why no other omega attracted him... But as he touched those lips everything went crazy... the scent in the room was already driving him crazy. The pure smelling gentle fragrance. And as he was accusing the omega of being a whore, he could not feel any other alpha on him. There was a faint smell of an alpha around the house, but it was so similar to his father’s...

The bedroom did not carry the smell of any alpha at all. Only the tender smell of the omega he wanted.

Kissing his skin, kissing him and claiming him felt good. It was everything he wanted. The omega did not protest at all, his eyes wide and lustful. His body willing and wet.

This time as they were laying in bed, he did not mumble stupid words of love and bonding. But deep down he knew he would kill any alpha who would come close to him. Even his own father...

“I have to get up... I got a lot of duties...” The boy suddenly complained. “I can’t spend all day in bed...”

“Fine... but I’m not letting you out of my sight...” He growled.

“What do you want from me?” Kili mumbled desperately.

“I’m going to fuck you till I get tired of you... and then I will leave you and this dump of a town.” The alpha grunted.

There was no question asking to stay at his home. No question for permission at all. And no promise of bonding. Kili bitterly realized his chance to bond with this alpha was long gone... now he was reduced to being a whore...

He had no choice anymore, and he got up quickly trying to hide the tears now invading his eyes. He got dressed and ran down the stairs.

The puppies immediately rushed to him and he let himself linger a bit longer than normal. He gently attached the leads to their collars and showed them out. After a short walk around the property, he attached three to a pole and walked with one. It was easy to teach them, Labradors were smart and now he could do the basic training with all four at the same time. Soon all four were walking along his legs properly and in order. The treats making it easy to obey.

He saw the alpha in the doorway of the house and the puppies were immediately alert.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m training them.” Kili mumbled and continued controlling the puppies.

“So you’re a dog trainer?” He sounded surprised, and Kili could only nod under the cold blue glare.

Kili soon left the puppies have some fun on the enclosed agility track and he went to the adult dogs.

“Smaug!” He called out and the huge German was at his feet immediately. He gently groomed the dog and did a quick round of training. But when the alpha tried to come closer Smaug looked at him with a silent threat.

He left him with the puppies, and did the same routine with Azog, later Bolg, Aurora, Hidi and eventually with Shelob, Snaga and Golgy. The alpha was watching them with sharp eyes.

When he arrived at the agility track, the older dogs were showing off in front of the puppies. A few commands and he got them organized. Shelob stayed near his leg, her joints old and hurting a bit.

One of the puppies was so eager to follow Smaug up the plank that Kili could only smile.

“Bravado!” He finally named the puppy. With ease he guided him to the top and down, and once the puppy made it down he eagerly followed Smaug to the next obstacle.

“Come Daisy!” He pulled the smallest lab up the steps. She hesitated, but slowly with encouragement she made it. She was a gentle one, but her moves were smart and well thought out.

\--------

Fili watched the strange spectacle with wide eyes. As a profession it made sense for someone like them. He easily guided the dogs to do exactly what he wanted, and all of the obeyed without question.

He realized it would take a lot of time, so swiftly he rushed back to the mansion, got his bags and car, and rushed back.

As the spectacle continued he sat on the cozy porch with his laptop making sure his company was doing fine in Balin’s competent hands.

He didn’t notice when Bifur actually made it his way, and with a low grunt sat on the opposite sofa.

“I hope you will get well.” He told his old friend, but the dog just grunted and laid to rest on the comfortable pillows.

“Time to make lunch!” the boy rushed inside in a flash. Most of the dogs were now resting in the yard, some were still playing around.

Fili saw the faint sign of tears, but the omega did not say anything. Soon the smell almost drove him crazy, as it did to Bifur and all the dogs. The mutts including the puppies were now sitting along the fence and glaring at the house. Smelling with zeal.

“Enjoy!” The boy put three plates on the table. Bifur sat up with difficulty, but when he glared at the plate he seemed happy.

“What’s this?” Fili asked suspiciously. It smelled delicious but he had no idea what it was.

“It’s a middle European dish. Spicy cow’s tripe.” The boy told him. It sounded bad, but the smell was driving them all crazy.

Bifur did not hesitate, so Fili decided to try. Only to close his eyes with delight.

“Damn this is good!” He inhaled the plate in a flash.

“Seconds?” The boy proposed.

“I’d really like some more...” Fili admitted.

The boy in a flash rushed back to the kitchen just to bring him more.

The dogs were growing impatient, so the boy quickly ate his plate and rushed back to the kitchen. He came back carrying a large tray with tiny bowls. He set them in a row, and walked to the yard.

Fili would imagine it as a stampede, but the dogs walked along his legs obediently. Each sat down in a row with great discipline.

Slowly he placed one bowl in front of each dog. The puppies were trying to get it faster, but just two words of scolding and they were back in the row.

“Eat!” The order was said in a calm leveled voice, and the dogs almost chocked on the food. The speed was amazing, and all the bowls were licked clean in a flash.

“Good dogs!” He praised them, but to Fili’s surprised he didn’t lock the dogs back.

One of the female dogs rushed to Bifur and began licking him like crazy.

Fili felt heavy eyes on him, and five dogs sat in front of him glaring at him. The biggest dog clearly didn’t like him much.

“Smaug, Bolg, Azog, Shelob, Snaga.” The boy pointed to the dogs. “This is Hidi.” He pointed to the dog now with Bifur. “Those are Aurora, Golgy, and the four puppies are Bravado, Terry, Burno and Daisy.” He continued counting.

“So what do you do? Train them?” Fili asked slowly.

“The puppies are in training, the adult dogs are residents. All of them are former service dogs, either military, police or rescue services.” The boy explained. “My duty is to take care of them, keep them trained and healthy. The adult dogs will stay with me.”

“A noble cause.” Fili could easily agree with this idea. It was great lifestyle for someone like them, with dog social skills. Being what he was gave him an edge over any human trainer.

The boy didn’t sit down, he disappeared into the house. Soon Fili heard the washing machine working, and later the vacuum cleaner. Once he finished his duties inside the house, he rushed to dog pens to clean them. He seemed agitated and nervous, and Fili wondered why.

“Do you need some help?” He asked looking at him working really hard.

“Try to talk Bifur into going to the doggy bathroom...” The boy grunted.

“Fine!” Fili walked back to the porch. “He said you have to go to the bathroom.” He told his old friend, who simply glared at him. “You’re not peeing in the house.” He was firm.

Bifur got off the sofa with a low grunt and with much pain he walked to the nearest lawn. Glaring at Fili he walked back into the house.

He could get used to it, the house, the food and the dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW He's been crying about it today morning, and he said he's awfully afraid. Now that's something I can deal with from a professional point of view.


	11. Chapter 11

Kili had no idea what the alpha was thinking, but so far so good. He wasn’t aggressive or overly dominant. But deep down Kili had no idea how he will react to the kids. His three beautiful strong and kind kids. So he tried to ease the agitation with hard work, but even that didn’t seem to help.

He was mid cooking dinner and the alpha was working on his laptop at the kitchen table, when he noticed the car on the road. He inhaled deeply and wanted to run away.

“Daddy I got an A on my Maths test!” Dior ran into the kitchen like crazy, waving the paper.

“Congratulations!” Kili kissed his hair gently.

“What’s wrong with Smaug?” Frer’s voice sounded from the doorway.

“He’s stressed.” Kili shrugged. “What’s wrong with Rin?” He noticed his youngest sulking.

“Some kids made fun of Tobur... and the Major had to get us out of trouble again...” Frer explained honestly.

“Don’t make that a habit!” Kili pointed his finger at them.

“Who’s that?” Rin’s voice was on alert.

Kili inhaled deeply knowing the worst finally came.

\-------

Fili could hear his own heart beating like insane. The words he heard from Mathilda were ringing in his head. An unmated omega with three pups.

Three pups. His heart was full of pain, so much pain he wanted to kill the omega right then and there. But when he let his emotions show, he saw the oldest boy glare at him.

He was a living clone, a carbon copy. The same eyes, the same hair and build. And he saw the same rage in those eyes. The boy was ready to defend his omega father at any cost.

“Ease down son.” Thorin’s voice from behind was calm. “I see you’ve met my son.” He gently placed a strong hand on the boy’s arm and immediately his eyes returned to their normal blue. The boy glanced at the old alpha, and he eyes shone with realization.

Fili’s eyes ventured towards the middle boy, his blond hair, but the omega’s deep black eyes. He was lean and tall, and evidently he was build just like the omega.

The smallest boy was a copy of his father from early family photos. Just like a copy, the same dark wavy hair and piercing blue eyes.

“Daddy why is he here?” The youngest demanded an answer from his omega father, using a dominant alpha tone.

“He has every right to be here.” The omega somehow lost his placid shy demeanor. The answer was strong and assertive. As if he was an alpha not an omega at all.

“Why?” The tiny boy raised his voice in anger.

“He’s family.” The omega admitted gently. “And you will all treat him with the respect he deserves.”

The oldest huffed evidently with some assumptions, and Fili realized he was an alpha as well.

“Can I see your maths test?” Fili asked the middle boy gently, the forgotten paper was now folded in a firm grip in his hands.

The boy walked up really slowly, the fear evident in his eyes. But he reached out the paper. The gentle aroma signaled an omega.

Fili couldn’t stop the smile, the test was difficult, but the boy managed to get a top score.

“You did well.” Fili praised him gently. He had no idea what the omega told them, but soon he realized that he probably didn’t say anything.

“Something smells delicious! Kids get the table in the garden ready! We have to cherish the good weather till it lasts!” Thorin took control of the situation.

“I’ll help you.” Fili walked to the kitchen on trembling legs, he had no idea how to deal with this situation.

“Thank you...” The omega looked flushed and nervous.

Dinner passed by in silence and with deadly glared. Only the middle boy was looking at him without anger or contempt.

“So is he going to stay here?” The tiny boy demanded from his father.

“Yes.” The omega was curt and precise.

The boy’s eyes went narrow and suddenly he ran way towards the dogs.

“I’ll go and talk to him. But I think you both owe them a lot of explanations.” Thorin told them and rushed after the tiny angry boy.

“Can I go and watch TV?” The middle boy asked his father politely.

“You may.” The omega immediately agreed.

The oldest just glared at him, and later at his father.

“I need to do my duties.” He decided and left them alone. “He probably didn’t tell you, as he never told us, so talk it over.”

“He’s right.” Fili inhaled deeply.

The omega looked down in shame.

“Not here...” The omega suggested. “Let’s go for a walk...”

“Fine...” Fili got up and began walking towards the forest.

They left the house far behind the dogs puzzled why they stayed behind.

“So any excuses?” Fili hissed, facts slowly biting at him.

“No excuses needed.” The omega looked down in shame. “You know the facts.”

“Are all of them mine?” Fili felt the need to ask, but deep down he knew the truth.

“They are.” The omega mumbled.

“Why did you reject me at our second meeting? I would have been with you, I would have loved our children...” Fili insisted.

“I was scared... most alphas I heard about... they... I didn’t want that.” The omega was now openly scared, he could smell it.

“You made a mistake. I would have taken care of all of you... I went to those meetings just to find you again and again...” Fili confessed. “Any other huge surprises?”

“No...” The omega mumbled.

“I’m not sure how to deal with the fact that I have three kids all of a sudden.” Fili told him bitterly.

“I wasn’t expecting to face it either.” The omega was now terrified.

“Tough luck, as much as I’m angry, I’m planning to get to know them well. They are and will be my only children.”  Fili told him firmly.

“So why did you go to those meetings?” The omega asked in a trembling voice.

“To meet you, and to find you later on.” Fili confessed.

“I’m sorry... for the way it turned out.” The omega was fearful.

“You have to explain it to them.” Fili demanded. “I don’t want my children to hate me because you refused me when I begged for your attention.”

“I’ll try.” The omega trembled.

“Let’s go back.” Fili noticed their conversation was going nowhere. “Pray no more surprises happen.”

There was something in him that wanted to comfort the terrified omega, but at the same time the anger was still in his heart. He wanted him badly, he dreamt about him for years, but now he had to face the bitter reality. The omega took away his kids from him, he took away years of family and happiness. Selfishly.

Once they returned he saw his father wait for them.

“I made sure the dogs are in their pens.” Thorin informed them calmly. “Frer cleaned everything and he did a great job.”

The omega nodded and rushed inside.

“Can we talk?” Thorin suggested.

“Talk.” Fili hissed.

“I’m not planning to judge you or him. I got to know him a bit, so I understand things might get difficult, in character he’s as independent and strong as if he were an alpha.” Thorin confessed. “You need to be careful with the youngest and oldest. Both are alphas and the youngest got all the bad things he could both from you, his omega father and me. It will take a long time to make him accept you.”

“What about the oldest?” Fili asked carefully.

“He’s... balanced.” Thorin chose his words carefully. “But very strong and smart at the same time.”

“What about Dior?” Fili remembered the name of his omega son.

“He’s extremely bright, I’ve already started a college fund for him.” Thorin smiled with pride. “He’s kind and gentle.”

“I have a lot to catch up...” Fili was depressed.

“You will love them.” Thorin assured him. “As I learnt to love them.”

“You knew!” Fili accused him.

“Of course I knew... Frerin looks just like you.” Thorin admitted. “I’m glad you chose to show up... I would have called you if you hadn’t come.”

“I asked him to mate me... way back when we met...” Fili looked grimly at his father.

“But he was too independent to submit to any alpha... He came here only because he realized he would have problems managing with Rin.” Thorin told him. “Frer as much as he’s an alpha, he’s completely stable emotionally. He will bloom soon, but yet I have no fear of that.”

“If only he...” Fili complained.

“You would have settled away from us and I would have never met my grandchildren.” Thorin pointed out. “Fate brought them here, and you back. If life gives you lemons make lemonade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Nimi for my new writer's block - I hate when people persecute me not knowing me, they judge on one story and rudely assume things about all my stories... Like I need more stress now... Just fantastic! I wish I could block people on Ao3, preventing them from reading my stories and commenting or contacting me ever again!


	12. Chapter 12

Kili was sitting in front of his kids feverously playing with his hands.

“Just one question.” Frer asked him slowly, but he felt guilty seeing his father’s worried eyes. “Did he father all of us?”

“Yes...” Kili replied in a hesitant raspy voice. He could feel the alpha glaring at him, awaiting every single word.

Rin pouted a bit, but there was no other reaction.

“Did you know he was Thorin’s son when you chose to come here?” Dior asked a more reasonable question.

“No, I didn’t.” Kili told them honestly.

“If he’s Thorin’s son... that means the Major is our grandfather?” The thrill in Rin’s voice was unmistakable.

“Yes.” The alpha replied from the doorway where he was observing them. The tiny boy looked back at him with a huge smile.

“So he’s going to stay with us?” Frer asked his father slowly.

“Yes, I’m not going anywhere.” The alpha assured him.

“Yes, he’s staying.” Kili confirmed. Frer glanced back at the alpha.

“You know you don’t have to be with him just for our sake?” Frer asked a very difficult but smart question.

“There is no choice, it’s pure instinct.” Kili confessed. “That’s why he’s your father.”

“So you two are going to bond and form a real family?” Dior asked shyly.

“We’re going to be a real family.” The alpha told them calmly. “It might not be all flowers and sunshine, but our relation will not change the fact that I’m your father. Had I know about you three earlier... I would have been there for all of you.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Rin shot at his father with anger oozing from him. “Or us?”

Kili bit down on his lips nervously, not knowing what to say.

“Once you make a certain decision it’s difficult to take a step back and confess to you sins.” The alpha spoke calmly. “What matters now is our family, that we finally met and that we’re going to be together. No matter the past, you owe your omega father respect. His decisions gave you all life.” He insisted in a deep voice.

The boy wanted to protest, but the cold glare made him stop.

“As to make things clear... You father is in charge here, this is his home.” The alpha reminded him. “And I will make sure you all obey and respect him.”

“So...” Rin was puzzled.

“He might be the omega, but he’s the boss, and I will assert that.” The alpha spoke firmly, and Kili was puzzled with his words.

“So what do you do?” Frer asked a completely different question.

“I run a company.” The alpha smiled gently. “And I’m actually pretty rich, but the same could be said about my father.”

“What company?” Dior wanted to know.

“Erebor, we make computer programs, security programs and security systems.” The alpha explained, and even Kili knew that name, it was a huge very rich company.

“Are you really going to stay here with us?” Dior reached out.

“I’m going to live here, if things go well here in this house, or in my father’s mansion. From time to time I will have to go and handle things personally, but most of the time I can run the company just using my laptop and phone. So don’t be surprised if you find me addicted to electronic equipment.” The alpha had a tender smile.

“Do you like dogs?” Rin asked him.

“I love dogs.” The alpha assured him.

“Good.” Rin grunted.

\--------

Fili had a strange feeling, as much as he was angry at the omega for everything, he knew he had to assert the omega’s position. He was the main parent for the kids, and it was Fili’s job to make sure the kids respected him. Their mistakes were a problem between them, but the kids had to act civilised. Thorin’s words about Rin’s potential instability were true, and as the boy protested and tried to dominate, Fili had to make sure the omega came first before the rebellious alpha pup.

“Are you going to sleep here?” The omega’s voice was shaken. The whole evening was strange and awkward. He felt out of place and the kids had no idea how to talk with him.

“Do you mind?” Fili asked, but the omega shook his head.

“Pretending it’s something different than it really is...” The omega mumbled. “It’s pointless.”

“It’s going to be a long road... to settle things.” Fili spoke gently.

The omega nodded absentmindedly, and he began making space in the wardrobe for Fili’s clothes.

“Good that we’ve just recently moved here... there is still a lot of space for your things.” The omega told him.

“Does the shelter bring any money?” Fili realised one crucial issue.

“Some.” The omega admitted. “The military pays a monthly fee for maintaining each dog, I also get a bit for other dogs, but the police and rescue services give less funding for that. For training the puppies I will get a good sum, so that’s the real profit. But there will be additional costs, I will have to house the handlers while teaching them.”

“So you’re not freeloading from the pack?” Fili had a strange feeling in his chest, slowly it was dawning on him just how independent this omega was.

“We also rented out our old home, so we’ll get some money from that too.” The omega confessed. “We don’t need financial support.”

“I’m very rich.” Fili blurred out. “And I seriously mean rich. So you don’t have to worry about anything for the kids, college funds, education... anything. If you love dogs I will help you to the best of my ability, but know that you don’t have to do anything anymore.”

“I can’t accept charity...” The omega insisted.

“But can you accept help?” Fili asked him.

“You can help if you have the time.” He admitted.

“Can we set up a schedule? I could drive them to school, do shopping and things like that.” Fili volunteered.

“That sounds fine.” He eventually agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Men are puzzling creatures, he didn't eat the whole week (being a depressive reoccurring anorectic person that's a huge issues), he kept sulking and brooding... On Friday we went to my doctor and she did a USG exam. The tiny being is just 7,6mm large (0,3inch), and all evening he kept showing me using his fingers how big is that with a strange smile on his face....


End file.
